


I Raise My Song To You

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle returns to the Dollhouse after Margaret's funeral. Set during Haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Raise My Song To You

She could tell Adelle was drunk by the cadence of her heels: a metronome steady rhythm with occasional pauses like a single finger stopping the pendulum to turn over the music sheet.

Sliding the infirmary door open, she saw Adelle standing in front of the rock pool, starring down at the water. She was in her mourning wear, a slender black dress with no hint of color.

"I didn't realize you were still here, Dr. Saunders."

Ivy told her the same thing when she dropped off the Active's reports.

"I didn't want to leave, in case I was needed."

Adelle didn't respond, so Claire approached her, standing close enough that Adelle's arm brushed up against her lab coat.

"It isn't wise to drink on your medication," Claire said.

Adelle lifted her glass in a mock toast. "Ah, yet another unwise choice. I have made quite a few as of late."

It didn't matter if she was referring to Mrs. Bashford's resurrection or Mr. Dominic's betrayal. What was clear, at least to her, was that Adelle stashed these weighted things where no one could see.

Claire was a doctor, she noticed the strain where Adelle carried it all. It was etched in her flesh, in the stiffness of her legs and the tautness of her shoulders.

Claire reached over to clasp Adelle's hand in her own. Adelle looked down at their hands, squeezing with the lightest pressure. The next move was Adelle's, who promptly tugged her closer and caught Claire's lips with her own.

"This too is unwise," Adelle murmured several beats later, but she pulled Claire towards the infirmary all the same, the staccato of their heels tapping a prelude to their next movement.


End file.
